


You got to be kitten me it's Valentines day

by Purpleunicorn_07



Series: You got Kittens [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Featuring Porgs, Friends to Lovers, More Fluff, Mutual Pining, Niima the cat, This cat couple is still going strong, Vader the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleunicorn_07/pseuds/Purpleunicorn_07
Summary: It's Valentines day but the only ones going out on a hot date seem to be the two cats. Vader and Niima are doing great their owners not so much. Ben Solo is now unemployed and bored out of his mind at his apartment meanwhile Rey's friends can't stop pestering her to just date Ben already. But Rey isn't so convinced that Ben feels the same way.





	You got to be kitten me it's Valentines day

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is here! Also my titles sucks I'll take suggestions.

“So, got a hot date for Valentine’s day?” 

Rey pause the hand that had been wiping slow circles onto the espresso machine with a rag. Her hand grips the dirty rag tightly as she answers Poe.

“Not really no. My cat is the one with the hot date.” She mumbled the last part under her breath. Ever since that day in the park where Rey had found Niima curled up next to Vader her cat had started to be less secretive about sneaking out to see boyfriend. Sometimes when Rey slept in on her day’s off from work Niima would already be gone.

“No? I thought you and Kylo er I mean Ben patched things up.” Rey studied Poe for a minute as he carefully organized red and white napkins into the napkin dispenser. The Rebel Base had been transformed for Valentine’s day with Rose making an array of heart garlands to hang from the ceiling. Poe had suggested they switch up the art hanging from the walls to a more romantic theme and Finn had helped him hang up the décor in the early days of February right as Valentine Fever hit.

While the base had certainly been hit with Valentine’s day fever Rey had not. It seemed like all of her friends had fun plans for Valentine’s day. Rose and Finn were going out ice skating and Poe, although he had attempted to be secretive about it but Rey had caught him smiling down at his phone in between lulls in work. So Rey assumed he also had a date for the night.

“We did,” Rey answered as she gently picked up one of the stuffed creatures Rose had created to liven up the base, she did a quick swipe underneath the plush before putting it back on the counter. They had named the little brown beige birds Rose created Porgs. It had been Ben idea when he walked in last week and noticed the new addition to the pick-up counter. Rose had told him she wasn’t sure what the little creatures were, so she didn’t have a name for the species however Ben had studied the little creature curiously as he sipped his coffee and commented that little birds looked like a cross between a penguin and a Corgi. A porgi? Rose had replied testing the name out, but Ben shook his head no and gave them the name Porgs. And so, the name had stuck. The memory of that day made Rey smile but that smile quickly morphed into a frown as she replied to Poe “We haven’t really talked about dating again. I’m not so sure if I want to” Rey confessed. While Rey and Ben were now acting more civil towards each other now that their cats had a habit of running off together, they hadn’t talked about the possibility of dating each other again and for now Rey really liked their casual friendship.

At that moment Finn and Rose chose to enter the Base, both arms full of more Porgs, this time Rose had given the little birds scarves. 

“Oh, come on Rey that’s some bull and you know it.” Her best friend scowled as he set down his armful of Porgs onto one of the tables.  
“Yeah Rey! When he comes in here in the mornings all smiling and shit you want us to believe that isn’t for you? Because it sure as hell isn’t for Poe,” Rose added and then shot Rey a look as if reminding her about the naming of the porgs.

“Yeah I don’t think I’m Ben’s type.”

Finn nodded his head in agreement at Poe’s words, “and don’t get me started on the way you start giggling when he talks to you your all like hehe” Finn imitates a girlish giggle and puts a hand over his mouth. 

“And then Ben starts chuckling like ho-ho-hee” Rose deepened her voice for her impression of Ben much to Poe’s amusement.

“Stop no we don’t” Rey takes the rag she was using to clean and walks towards the back where they had a box of dirty dishtowels that needed cleaning. “We don’t do any of those things and he just smiles at me because that’s the polite thing to do.” Rey reasoned as she came back out front. However only Finn was listening to her talk, Poe was softly conversing with Rose now and was flattening the side of his hair with his hands. Rose nodded attentily at Poe and repeated the motion, her hands pressed down on her signature curled locks however as Rose removed her hands the two locks sprang back into place and Poe shook his head.

“Well if you’re so polite why haven’t you given him his scarf back?” At Finn’s swift reminder Rey clutched the black cowl between her fingers. It had been nearly a month since he had given her his scarf to protected her from her own impending cold. Which she had gotten anyways she had kept the scarf that day and continued to wear it, especially to work. Rey kept expecting him to ask for it back when he stopped in for his morning coffee every day, but he only ever smiled at her. Rey secretly hoped he wouldn’t as for it back it was softer than any of the scarves Rey had owned and much warmer. Instead of answering Finn’s question Rey lifted the black fabric up to her nose and inhaled Ben’s lingering scent.

 

Ben Solo carefully swept up the lingering cat hair that was scattered all over his apartment. Now that Vader had a girlfriend the maine coon was growing accustomed to bringing his lady over and curling up together on Ben’s bed. However, with two cats now hanging in his apartment Ben now had to deal with double the hair. He didn’t mind though Vader had been such a lazy cat before always napping around any nook he could find now at least the cat explored more of the neighborhood.

But if only Hux could see him now sweeping up cat hairs, alone in his apartment on a Tuesday morning the once mighty CEO of First Order enterprises. Pitiful Ren, Ben could imgine his coworker saying to him. But Ben no longer needed to hide under the mask of Kylo Ren, the unyielding CEO of First Order Enterprises. Rey had somehow seen behind his Kylo Ren persona those first times he had come into Rebel Base coffee. Rey never treated him any different than the rest of the customers despite his company’s notorious reputation and that was what had fascinated him about her. Ben had first thought that Rey’s kindness was due to her ignorance about him and his company, but she never ceased to smile at him whenever he came in for a coffee. He had later found out that Rey was giving him chance to prove that he was different than what the media had depicted of him which he ultimately failed to do when he tried to get her to work with him at First Order Enterprises. However now Rey had given him another chance and this time Ben wasn’t going to blow it.

However now Ben wasn’t sure if Rey even wanted to date him he lightly flirted with her in the mornings just to test the waters, but Rey never gave any indication that she was ready to see him in a romantic setting. 

Ben eyed the cup of Rebel Base coffee he had picked up that morning he hadn’t even drank it. He did not need the energy, so the paper cup sat on his coffee table like some kind of valentine’s day decoration. The Rebel base had switched up the paper lids for Valentine’s day and were now red instead of their usual white Rey had begun to get more festive as well and had started doodling penguin like creatures with heart shape mouths on his cups but she probably did that to everyone’s cups, so Ben was not going to take it personally.

He had been sweeping a line of white hairs into his dust pan when he heard the familiar chime of his cellphone go off.

“Hello?” Ben placed the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he carried the dustpan over to the trashcan.

“Benjamin Organa Solo. Since when has it been acceptable not to call your mother for 6 months! And the times I did call you I was forwarded to your voicemail I did not carry you for 9 whole months for you to treat your mother this way.”

Ben felt his shoulders tense at his mother’s tone she only ever brought up her pregnancy with him when he had royally messed up. When Ben accepted the position as CEO his mother had called him exclaiming that she did not go into labor with him for 27 hours just for her son to end up as CEO of a corrupt company. “Sorry Mom a lot has being going on with the company.”  
“And you didn’t bother to call your mother while you were dealing with all this stress? You now Ben a mother’s-”  
“Well actually Mom I quit First Order Enterprises last month.”

“You did? Oh, honey I’m so proud!” And just like that his mother’s tone completely changed. His mother was not subtle in hiding her displeasure of having her son work at a corrupt company. It was one of the reason why Ben did not call as often. “Well if you need a job I know someone who could help.” Ben normally didn’t pay attention to the job offers his mother sent his way but staring at the ceiling all day was going to drive Ben insane, so he’d humor her.

“Sure, mom what you got?”

 

Vader had been napping peacefully under the nest of blankets on his owner’s bed when Niima decided to wake him up by slapping her paw on his head. Vader hissed at his beloved, but the threat did not faze Niima she already knew how grumpy Vader got when he was awoken during one of his daily naps.

Niima left out a series of meows her head turning towards the door where Ben Solo could be seen laying on his couch pretending to read a book. It would have been very convincing performance if his gaze hadn’t lingered every so often to his coffee cup. The steam that had wafted from it earlier this morning was long gone but both cats knew the cup was still full of the dark black liquid. Vader had noticed these small changes in Ben ever since he had quit his job although his owner was now free from stress he was not free from his own loneliness. 

Vader meowed at Niima acknowledging that yes, his owner was quite lonesome today as he had been yesterday. Niima swiped at the plaque hanging from her collar the small movement rocked the small ornament and Vader caught a glimpse of a series of numbers chiseled into it along with Niima’s name. Oh no he did not like where she was going with this. Vader rolled onto his back and pretended he did not understand Niima’s gestures. However, Niima was not in the mood to play games with him today and jingled her collar over Vader’s face until the cat opened his eyes. Vader did not like the idea Niima was implying but as Vader took another glance back at Ben he let out a soft meow that sounded more like a groan of acceptance for whatever plan Niima was cooking up.

 

When Rey got home from work that day she had been expecting to find her white furred friend sleeping in front of the window however instead Rey found a black ball of fluff snuggled around her old college track sweater she had thrown on the couch during her morning rush. As Rey hung up her keys the little black of furred meowed at her in a what Rey interrupted to be a hello.

“Vader? What are you doing here?” Ben had told her his cat wasn’t very active only when the mood struck him did he venture outside. However lately Vader had been venturing outside more which Ben had associated it as the cat’s attempt to impress Niima. Vader let out another soft meow and started to lick his paw. “Won’t Ben start to wonder where you are? Wait where’s Niima?” 

 

Ben Solo had just scooped some dinner into Vader’s bowl when Rey’s cat walked into the kitchen. “Niima it’s getting late won’t Rey start to wonder where you are?” The white cat gave Ben a soft meow before dipping her head into Vader’s bowl. It would be rude to send Niima back on an empty stomach “Vader!” Ben called out into his apartment. Usually the sound of kitty kibble falling into his bowl always lured the cat out from wherever he had been hiding. When his cat did not walk into the kitchen Ben walked into his bedroom only to find the pile of blankets Vader always napped on empty. 

“Vader!” Ben called out as he searched for him throughout his apartment. Finally giving up Ben decided to track his cat through his phone again. As the screen loaded Ben stared suspiciously at Niima who was now licking the bowl clean. The white cat seemed unbothered by Vader’s absence and Vader would not have gone out anywhere without Niima where else could his cat have gone.

Rey had settled down into the couch and was scrolling through her phone messages one handed her other hand was occupied scratching Vader behind the ear. After searching her apartment for Niima Rey had sat on the couch as she pondered over where her cat had gone, Vader had then decided that her lap was far more comfortable than her sweater and stretched himself across Rey’s legs.

“This was Niima’s idea wasn’t it?” Instead of answering her Vader simply nuzzled her hand for more attention. Rey knew she had Ben’s number in her phone somewhere since he had given it to her once upon a time when he had asked her out, but she was pretty sure she trashed his number when he had pissed her off and the two hadn’t spoken through the phone since. Rey had just scrolled past her December messages when the name Ben Solo flashed across her phone.

 

It was around 8’o clock when Ben showed up at her door carrying an amused Niima in his arms. 

“You devious little kitten” Rey scowled Niima as soon as she saw her. Rey had no longer doubted this little plan was all her, Niima had once started up a gang with other street cats and together they would all scavenge through the trash of the sushi restraint down the street. Niima probably would have gotten away with this little incident if Rey hadn’t found a piece of seaweed in her fur. Niima sensing Rey’s temper squirmed out of Ben’s arm and dove under the coffee table letting out a string of apologentic meows as Rey scowled her before turning her attention back to Ben. 

“I’m sorry about this Ben, Niima’s never done something like this before.” Which was true the sushi incident aside Niima had never gone into someone else’s apartment. “She’s usually so well behaved” well most of the time.

“Maybe they’re trying to tell us something.” Ben chuckled glancing at Vader who had already settled down onto the space where Rey had been sitting. The black cat flicked his tail as he glanced at Niima in a sort of mocking gesture.

“You think so?” Rey wasn’t sure why Niima had decided to trade homes with Vader so suddenly perhaps it was her cat’s why of telling her she wanted to spend more time with Ben. Rey let herself fall on the couch next to Vader and motioned for Ben to do the same. 

“Yeah Valentine’s day is coming up and I don’t know maybe the cats can sense it.” Ben commented as he sat on the other side of the couch and petted Vader’s head. Rey knew where Ben was going with this and frankly the idea was absurd she could just imagine her coworkers teasing her endlessly about this.

“I mean it is this Wednesday got any plans?” 

“Nope? You?” Ben looked up at her trying to keep his expression neutral but after seeing him every morning Rey could decipher every emotion that crossed his face.

“No,” If she didn’t spit this out now they both would probably spend Valentine’s day alone, “Listen this maybe a little crazy but I’ve noticed Niima’s has been leaving this house quiet often to see Vader and well it is Valentine’s day so maybe we should let them be together for the night.” Rey could feel her face heating up at the ridiculous proposition, but Ben hadn’t asked her out for Valentine’s day and Rey wasn’t sure if their friendship was ready to transition into casual dating.

“That’s is a great idea. We could make them some dinner and spend the night watching movies.” Ben eyes lit up at the prospect and although it wasn’t Rey’s ideal Valentine’s day plans it sure beat watching Romantic comedies by herself while eating ice cream.

“Really?” Rey’s eyes lit up, “Well then it’s settled.”

 

“Rey sweetie I’m only telling you this because I’m your friend and I love you and all but this whole cat date you and Ben got set up is pretty fucking weird.” Rose commented as she straightened out the Porg plush she had placed next to the tip chair. Finn and Poe had left 10 minutes ago on their lunch break, so it was only Rey and Rose taking care of the few customers who were coming in at this hour.  
“It is not weird. Our cats our dating and there’s no reason they should be apart for Valentine’s day.” Plus, Rey had already decided that she would help Niima get ready by tying a red ribbon around her neck for her date. Her cat was going to look so cute.

“I don’t know Rey it seems like both of you are just making an excuse to spend Valentine’s day together.”

“That’s not it. Were strictly friends,” Rey slammed down a customer’s coffee a little to hard on the bar as she replied to Rose. “Besides Ben has had all week to ask me out and he hasn’t.” 

“Of course, he hasn’t,” Rose rolled her eyes as if it was obvious why Ben had not, “You told him you just wanted to be just friends he’s not going to make a move on you because he doesn’t want to lose you again,”

Rey considered Rose’s words, but she had a hard time thinking Ben’s actions were anything but platonic. Things had been so different before. Leading up to their disastrous date both Rey and Ben had heavily flirted with each other over coffee orders. So, Rey was not surprised when Ben had finally asked her out. Now however both had kept things friendly if Rey wasn’t asking Ben about the cats she was either asking him for book recommendations and vice versa. 

“All I’m saying is you guys had this spark,” Rose made a gesture with her hands that mimicked an explosion, “when he asked you out last year and now it’s like both of you are trying so hard to ignore it.” They did have a spark however just after lighting the flame of their brief love affair they had burned out like two twin suns leaving nothing but the ashy remains of what once was.

 

Regardless of what Rose had said Rey tried not to let it get to her. She had spent the past couple of days contemplating the weight of the word friendship had over her and Ben’s interactions. Rey still wrote Ben Solo on his cup every morning and she had tone down the angry doodles she use to leave on his cups. Ben in return had stopped calling her Jedi trash when he wished her a good morning.  
At the time she had proposed this whole friendship idea she had meant it but now Rey wasn’t opposed to the idea of dating him again. Rey shook her head as she knocked on Ben’s door. She wasn’t going to contemplate on these notions of her and Ben anymore tonight. Tonight was about Niima and Vader.

As soon as Ben opened the door Niima immediately sprang out of Rey’s arms and slipped into the apartment between Ben’s legs. Ben laughed at Niima’s eagerness and opened the door further to allow Rey to entrance. Rey had never been inside his apartment before and her first impression stepping into was whoa its so clean. Ben’s place was much more spacious than her although there were no colors except for white walls and black furniture. The only hint of color came from the green houseplants he had spread out in various corners. However, Rey could tell that Ben wasn’t exactly an expert on house plants given the way some of them were starting to droop. She would have to teach him about the importance of sunlight another time.

“I thought we could set the cat’s up in the kitchen and give them a little privacy” Ben explained as he walked towards his kitchen, “I was just starting to set everything up.”

 

“We might have gone a little overboard.” Ben glanced at Rey from his position on the couch. Clearly no sane person would arrange a dinner date for their cats just for Valentine’s day.

“Yeah I think the tea lights might have been a little too much.” Rey’s tone of voice is sarcastic as her eyes glance up to Ben’s white ceiling. They had set the cats up with a makeshift table and gourmet cat food that Ben had found at the store. Then they had dimmed the lights in the kitchen as the cats had started to arrive. Rey laughed when she saw the white bow tie Vader had around his neck and Ben was glad that the dim lights hid the sudden flush that colored his cheeks. Ben had bought the bow tie on impulse while he was at the store. Just because Ben didn’t have a date for Valentine’s day did not mean that Vader had to look like a scruffy nerf herder on his.

Ben eye’s glanced to the expanse of her exposed neck he would be lying if he said that seeing Rey wearing his scarf every day at work wasn’t the best feeling in the world. But seeing her neck bare was equally as thrilling.

“Well this was my only plan for tonight you want to order pizza and watch movies until we pass out?” 

 

Rey had taken off her shoes and was currently curled up on his leather couch. One elbow of her cream sweater was resting on the back of the couch and she propped her head on her palm as she watched the movie. They had turned off the lights when the movie started so now the only light entering the apartment was the small glow from the city lights the pizza they had ordered was half eaten on the table and getting cold. He should probably get up and put the remaining slices in containers before they got stiff, but he could not stop looking at Rey. The soft evening glow only accentuated Rey’s features, the bow of her lips parted in reaction to a scene on the tv she had dabbed a smudge of pink onto her lips which made them look more glossy than usual. She had also put her hair into light waves instead of the usual messy bun she wore to work. Ben hadn’t seen her this dressed up since their last date.

Was this a date? They had eaten dinner and had watched a movie together. Ben’s eyes flickered back to the screen although he hadn’t paid much attention to any of the movies they had watched tonight his attention had been to solely on Rey.

“Ben?” he loved hearing his name spoken by her lips, “Are you even watching this movie?”

“No.” 

“Me either.” Rey’s elbow fell from where it was perched on the couch and landed on her lap. They were only one couch cushion apart Ben could simply surge forward and kiss her right now if she wanted that. Instead she moved forward until she was kneeling in front of him their legs practically touching. “Ben is this a date?” she asked in such a curious tone of voice that Ben wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Do you want it to be?” Rey was so close Ben could count the freckles scattered across her nose, across her cheeks. Rey blinked at him her eye flashing between both of his in a split second of decision.

“Yes.” Her hand tugged at the fabric of sweater startling him and before Ben could process what he was doing his head was already tilting up to catch her lips.

 

Niima’s head had been quietly resting on Vader’s back as he slept when the sound of Ben’s door being slammed against the wall disrupted the peaceful silence. The sudden smack had caused both cats to jump and Niima could feel Vader start to build up an unsatisfied purr for having been awoken early from his nap when Rey’s cream sweater landed on both of them. Niima poked her head out from under the soft fabric only to see Rey kissing Ben in her bra. Well Niima had seen enough and gave Vader, who by now had given up trying to nap, a small jab as Niima jumped down to the floor the sound of her paws hitting the wood floors where muffled by Rey and Ben’s kisses. Vader ducked out the door following Niima just as their owners fell onto the bed. Vader let out a soft meow and dove for the windowsill in the living room realizing that Ben’s room would probably be preoccupied for the rest of the night and the cats would have to find refuge somewhere else. Niima jumped onto the windowsill and let out a satisfied purr as she rested her head on Vader’s back once again. The moon was finally making her appearance for the night and shined a soft light on Niima and Vader as they attempted to find sleep once again.


End file.
